


Accident

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Trans!Donut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t meant to fall, and it was just a little bruising anyway. (Trans Donut, he and Doc being bros)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

The pink soldier groaned, rubbing his shoulder. He had fallen pretty hard in the field during the mission that day, and there was definitely bruising, if not more. He tried to lie down, letting out a pained yelp and sitting back up. Yeah, probably more than bruising.

            He felt tears spring to his eyes, standing and slipping his shirt off before looking at the wound in the mirror. The blond winced, the already red and purple blotches disappearing under his bindings.

            There was a knock at the door, and he slipped his shirt back on before calling out for the person to enter. Doc glanced at him wearily as he noticed the pink spartan standing in the middle of the room.

            “Simmons mentioned that you had a pretty heavy fall.”

            Donut had to refrain from groaning aloud. Of course Simmons would be the only one who noticed enough to send the medic to him. He had seen the maroon soldier watching him as he had attempted to play the wound off.  Apparently, the soldier hadn’t been convinced.

            “It’s ok Doc. Just a few bruises. Nothing more.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Positive.”

            “Donut, I’m still going to need to check them.”

            The blond sighed. “Really?”

            “Is it that big of a deal?”

            He shifted. “I guess not.”

            “Come on Donut. It’ll be over quickly. It’s just a quick check-up, make sure nothing’s badly damaged.”

            “What’ll I have to do?”

            “Just sit down and take your shirt off.”

            “… Ok.”

            Donut walked over to the bed, sitting down lightly and grabbing the hem of his T-shirt, looking warily at Doc as the medic shut the door and walked over, nodding at him. He nodded back, sucking in a breath as he pulled the pink red army t-shirt up and over his head.

            His breath only released when he felt fingers on his shoulders, hissing in pain as they pushed slightly on the discolorations. Doc didn’t say anything, but he felt the pink Spartans back go rigid when he pulled the edge of the cloth out a little to check that it didn’t do any harm on it’s own.

            “Well, it does only look like bruising. You’ll need to be careful with it, but I have a pill that should help with the pain, and I’ll talk to Sarge about taking you out of the field exercise tomorrow. You can’t really shoot at the moment; even at Grif.”

            He watched Donut nod and pull his shirt back over his head. He turned to leave when he heard his name called softly.

            “Doc?”

            “Yeah?”

            “You aren’t gonna, you know, say anything, right?”

            He turned back to Donut, a small smile on his lips.

            “About what?”

            He got a small grin at that. The two nodded at each other, Doc walking off towards the supplies to see if he could find those pain pills. They had to be somewhere…


End file.
